User talk:Mantiix
Welcome RE: Chat It is temporary while this whole situation gets sorted out. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:32, February 8, 2016 (UTC) User page Even though a user's profile page is part of their personal space on the wiki, we expect it to be used in a constructive manner. It doe not, however, mean posting hate speech or anything of the sort toward another user is allowed. If you have problems against someone, communicate with them by using talk pages, rather than leave discreet hostile comments on your profile. Noirlime Talk | 10:56, May 17, 2018 (UTC) *1. So what you say is that freedom of speech is not allowed on this wiki. *2. Well, if it's the case then take a look at this and you'll probably know what I'm talking about. *3. Reverting an edit that is perfectly correct does not make a bureaucrat right, it makes him wrong. - Fact *4. Anyways, I'll just keep it on my user page so other editors can see how great your bureaucrat actaully is. --Mantiix (talk) 11:54, May 17, 2018 (UTC) ::It isn't a case of freedom of speech when you're blatantly calling out particular users like you did, and just because another wiki allows such things (which I've seen on other user pages) doesn't mean we also do. Also, your edit wasn't "perfectly correct" (as Smurf stated, the only correct thing was the "will be followed" part). 12:09, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :::I actually didn't even call him out, I just informed other editors of the wiki that if you're hated by monk your all edits will be reverted anyways. What "Smurf" said was also incorrect because grammatically the "the" and "a" are also correct. :::In case "the" and "a" aren't correct, he shouldn't have reverted the whole edit, anyways. :::--Mantiix (talk) 12:21, May 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::You have violated the GTA Wiki:Civility policy in this case and in several others, this is nothing to do with freedom of speech, which perhaps you need to learn the actual meaning of. Freedom of speech does not mean you can go around calling out people and making accusations against them. You can hate a user all you like, but to name them "as is" on your user page is blatantly uncivil. ::::My userpage on GTA Myths Wiki does not name any particular users and does not disrespect them in anyway. It merely makes points about how things role on that wiki. Unfortunately for you, I have broken no GTA Myths Wiki policies with my userpage, and if I have, then feel free to block Gunshow20, who has done a very similar userpage. The point is, my page isn't uncivil. ::::Although this is completely regardless of the situation, I reverted your edit because it made no grammatical sense. Nothing is "a property" of something and "the" was in the wrong place. At least ensure your edits are correct before confirming them. ::::As you have broken GTA Wiki's policies several times, you are now blocked. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 12:54, May 17, 2018 (UTC)